Shattered Discontinued
by Cryptic Parchment
Summary: DISCONTINUED - If you read please continue it with your imagination
1. Chapter 1: The Funeral

As depressing as it is I do NOT own La Corda D'Oro… But this plot does belong to me. I hope you like it! ^_^

Note:

In my story Len never told Kahako personally that he was leaving.

**The Funeral**

A girl dressed all in black wiped away the tears that refused to stop falling from her swollen eyes. She looked down at her trembling hands and thought 'Why does reality hurt so much. Why won't this pain just stop! My heart shattered long ago, but I pieced it together again only to let it shatter again. Now my soul too has been shredded too nothingness…' She stood up, picked up a black shawl and draped it gracefully over her shoulders. She briefly glanced in the mirror and saw a face engraved with pain and grief. She took a deep breath and then exhaled and finally managed to quench her tears. 'Will I ever be able to completely stop crying, because even though I've stopped now, deep down inside I'm crying a enough to flood this world…' she whispered to herself. She stood up and walked down the flight of stairs and knocked on her mother's door. "Mother, It- It's Time."

* * *

He was standing on the balcony looking at the sky. 'How will she react when she meets me again after 3 years? Will she hate me for leaving without tell her?'

_**Flashback**_

He sat down at his desk and looked out the window. It was dark already and the London eye was lit. He glanced at his watch only to read that it was already quarter to midnight and then let his gaze wander to the pile of scrunched up paper which was piled up on the floor. He let out a long sigh and ran his hand through his blue hair. All day long he'd been trying to write this letter, but it was just never right. He was trying to write her a letter saying that he was in London and that she should go on without him. After some time it was finally done. 'I guess this'll have to do, but it is little colder than I would like…' He thought and read through his finally completed letter:

_Dear Kahoko,_

_I'm in London and will be studying here for sometime. The reason I am here is because I wish to improve my violin skills. I'm sorry that I never officially said good bye, but the timing never seemed right. I wish to release all of my ties in Japan because I don't know when I shall return and I wish to be able to concentrate fully on my violin. I hope you understand._

_Len_

He had been trying to say that he cared about her happiness and wanted her to not worry about him while he was gone but he didn't really know how to put it in words…

_**End Flashback**_

'Yes I was a fool, and that's the last thing she heard of me for 3 years.' Len mentally told himself.

They had gotten back yesterday evening and his mother was holding a recital for friends to announce their return. She had also been invited. He simultaneously dreaded and longed for the moment when he could finally see her once again. She was the only one to whom he wasn't cold and indifferent to. He knew she saw through it when he was.

Before he had left they had secretly been in a relationship no one but the too of them really knew. He wondered if she would let him be hers again. He sighed for what seemed like the 100th time. 'Probably not, but I need her. She, she's mine…' he thought with longing. He looked around; guests were already starting to arrive. He walked up to his mother to join her in greeting the guests.

Then he saw him 'Great it's THAT guy.' Len mentally hissed in his personal thoughts. He had evergreen hair and really wasn't the first person Len wanted to meet once home again. But Ryotaro wasn't alone. Yunoki, Hihara, Shimizu and Fuyuumi were with him too. He looked behind them but couldn't see her. She was the only one that he really wanted to see. "Ohaio, Tsuchiura-kun. I'm so happy that you all could make it. But where is Hino-san?" Len heard his mother say. "Ah, Gomen." Ryotaro let out a long sigh. "some matters came up so she wasn't able to make it." He said. "What came up?" Len coldly asked while wondering where she could have been. "She's- she's attending a funeral I'm afraid." Ryotaro responded quietly. 'What!' Len wanted to scream. "I see that's very sad to hear. I hope it wasn't someone she was very close to." Misa Hamai said.

* * *

"Hai mother. I'll come home on my own a little later, I would just like to stay a little longer." Kahoko responded quietly in a hoarse voice. Her mother nodded and then left. Everyone else was gone by now. His funeral was over.

She new her mother would just start crying again once she was in her room, and crying was also all Kahoko really felt like then. This incident was very hard on her, she stilled couldn't believe that he was really dead. Suddenly the tears were falling again, but this time she didn't try to stop them. She was alone. No one would see her tears falling on a grave. 'Why Ren... He, he shouldn't have died.' These thoughts only made her sob harder.

authors note: So this is my first fanfic so please don't massacre me for it being so bad but I would appreciate reviews, ideas, critism, and anything which you want to say just not to harsh as I said before :) I'm also not sure how often I'll be updating this since I have school and such. But I'll try to update not too spread out.


	2. Chapter 2: Lover!

**Shattered Chapter 2**

I repeat I sadly do not own La Corda D'Oro no matter how many times I wish I did…

**Lover!**

Music surrounded the hall as Misa Hamai accompanied her son and husband. It was a beautiful piece and the whole audience was entranced.

Shimizu-kun was listening to the music with a wide smile on his face and in one of his dazes at the same time. Meanwhile Tsuchiura was in awe of Misa-sans music. Hihara was for once not thinking about food, Yunoki smiled and closed his eyes to enjoy the music to its fullest, and Fuyuumi was listening to the music and wondering if Kahoko was alright. Where as Len didn't even realize anymore that he was playing, since he was caught up in his own little thoughts about her…

Once the recital was over everyone followed Misa Hamai's invitation to the Tsukimori home for some snacks and to continue conversations.

* * *

"Finally some peace and quiet..." Len said relieved as he sat down on a piano bench in one of the sound proof practice rooms. 'Kahoko, I wonder if she's relieved that she had an excuse to not see me…' Len thought sadly and let out a long sigh. "So what's troubling you! Could it be that some one you really want to see isn't here?" A girl whispered mischievously into Len's ear. Len jumped "What…! Amou-san when did you get here? And why are you here?" Len said very quickly and in a shocked tone. "My my, that sounded very suspicious. Why so rushed Tsukimori-kun? Could I have been right?" She smiled knowingly "Could you really be missing some one in particular?" Amou Nami made an emphasis on the word particular and then continued with interrogating Len. "Or are you wishing you never left in the first place? Because then you wouldn't have missed out on 3 years of her life." She smiled as she thought of how much fun she was going to have. "I'm sorry you just shocked me. I was thinking of my teachers from London Amou-san, so no, you were not correct." He said coldly while cursing himself for losing his control when she whispered something which he was sure had been directed at Kahako, or should he be saying Hino now since they weren't really dating anymore… 'Kahoko, Hino, no I'll stick with Kahako or Kaho. Hino just feels wrong, and I still do love her.' Len thought… "Tsukimori-kun!" a shrill voice screamed in his ear "Ouch! What is it?!" Len answered irritated. Amou-san just smiled "Hmm, well you kind of with drew into your own thoughts. Oh, could you have been thinking of her!" Len blushed ever so slightly but Nami saw it. "I knew it!" Len recovered quickly and replied in an ice-cold tone "Forgive me Amou-san but I have no clue whatsoever of who you could be referring to. I hold no regrets from going to England." "When did I ever mention England?" Amou-san responded slyly but Len kept up and responded indifferently "Oh, forgive me Amou-san that was just the impression I got since I did not know of which female you were speaking off I guessed it had some connection to England" Amou-san let out a long sigh and said "Your hopeless. It's so obvious that you still are head over heels for her." "Still? I don't remember being in love with her previously, thus how can I repeat something if it hasn't occurred yet" Len said while he unpacked his violin. "And who would this _her_ be referring to?" Len asked emotionlessly but deep down inside his heart wouldn't stop racing. Amou-san turned around and glared at him. "Why Kahako of course you dimwit." She replied looking at his face for a reaction and then continued. "Did you know yet that she has a lover? He's a well known violinist too. And he's so handsome! Not only that but they're inseparable. He's always at her side and he even took your place and helps her with her violin." She paused before she continued and was excited to see that Len had clenched his right fist. "And they're such an adorable couple it's like their made for each other! They also played a duet at a concert just a few days ago." Amou-san was now unable to stop grinning. "And guess which piece." She paused for a dramatic effect and she saw Len stand their as if frozen waiting for her to continue. 'It's not true. She always probing my week points and irritating me. She's just trying to see how I'll react. She wants an article about Kahoko and me, but I won't give it to her.' Len said over and over again in the pauses which Nami was making. Then she continued "Ave Maria. It was beautiful when they played it was the like the piece had been commissioned for them. They even had to give multiple encores and the whole audience was entranced." 'Yes! He's about to break I almost have him' she thought ecstatically "They media has refused to leave them alone for what seems like forever and their in all the newspapers here in Japan! Their being called the perfect couple and some are saying that they were made for each other-" "Shut up" Len hissed at Amou. "This is no longer any my concern so please don't trouble me about it any longer." Amou laughed "You finally admitted it! You just no longer, not it isn't my concern! See, you do care about her. Now…" she pulled out her big notebook and a pen and resumed to her little game "how long have you been in love with her? Do you regret leaving? What was it like thinking that someone else might win her heart? Was it really worth it to put your music before the **Love of your Life**?" she rushed through all of the questions and looked him directly in the eye when she said love of your life and was rewarded by a brief pained look from Len before he managed to hide it. He whipped around and said "Please refrain from wasting my precious time on frivolous worthless questions such as these." With that he left and turned left on one of the many corridors before she saw where he went.

* * *

Lens Perspective 

I walked up to my room and tenderly laid my precious violin on my desk and then fell on my bed. My hands ran through my blue hair and I felt the pain welling up in my heart again. 'Lover! She, she has a lover… No! She's – she's mine. My property, my life, my love, she is my every thing!' I told myself bitterly trying to defy reality and truth. I sighed and my last thoughts before I fell asleep were 'No… no I won't let that happen. Kaho's mine and she'll stay mine no matter what I have to do…'

Authors Note:

If you've read this thank you very much! And Please leave reviews and give me tips ^_^ arrigato!


	3. Chapter 3: His Precious Dream

**Shattered Chapter 3**

Yup you're right I still don't own La Corda D'Oro.

**His Precious Dream**

Kahoko's Perspective

I heard the clock strike 11 P.M. was it really that early… it felt like eternity had passed. The sky was covered in black clouds as I walked out of the cemetery. I didn't really care, nothing mattered to me anymore too many times I had felt the pain of loss and had my heart shattered. But each time I pieced it back together. 'Why' I wondered it only kept getting shattered again. You would think I was used to the pain by now but it still hurt every time and this time more than usual. 'Ren, you were my everything…'

Suddenly I was in the park, how did I get here? It didn't really matter anymore, nothing did. I sat down by the fountain and remembered all the times I had lived and smiled here, now just these memories felt like blunt knifes stabbing my heart. I shivered it was cold and it had just started to rain. It got steadily harder.

* * *

_Her lips were so soft and smooth. They were a lovely pale pink which just drew him in. They were addictive, he couldn't pull away from her but he didn't want this moment to end. He pulled her in an embrace making it seem like he would never let go. Their eyes were closed but he decided to open them without breaking their connection. His eyelids brushed her elegant, slender face as he opened them. She was the most beautiful person in the world to him. He gazed at her content that she was his and his alone. Her eyelashes started to flutter and then he was looking into her golden eyes. Looking into those eyes made him only feel once again how much he truly loved her. He felt her lips twitch into a smile with reached all the way to her eyes. It was an intense kiss which he wished would never end… But time continues to flow no matter how many times you wish it would stay still. They eventually pulled apart took in a deep breath. Suddenly she buried her head into the tangle composed of his shirt and coat. "I love you Len and I always will." He smiled as he heard he whisper these things to him. He leaned down and kissed red hair and then whispered into her ear "I love you more than you could imagine Kaho, and I'll never let anyone else have you… your mine" she smiled and looked up "a little possessive aren't we" she teased him. Then he was leaning in again and kissing her yes she was his he thought and he was grateful for that…_

"Tsukimori-kun! Wake up!" Ryotaro screamed for the hundredth time into Lens ear while shaking him. "What?" Len opened his eyes and saw Tsuchiura-kun standing above him. Len ran his hand over his eyes and muttered "Oh… It was just a dream"

He glanced up at an annoyed Tsuchiura-kun and pushed himself of the bed. "So what was it that you wanted?" Len asked coldly. Ryotaro only glared in response and then said some thing inaudible. "What?" Len asked raising his eyebrows. "I said Misa-san asked me to come and tell you to come down." Ryotaro said with a deadly force. 'Since Kahako isn't here there's no one to stop me from punishing this arrogant jerk n the face. Oh how I wish I could do that right now… But sadly I'm a guest and I will not betray Misa Hamai's trust' Ryotaro thought longingly "Oh, I see, arrigato for waking me..." Len replied with out any fealing in his voice. 'He really didn't have to ruin my kiss with Kahoko'

The two of them walked out of Lens room. "Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…" Ryotaro reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver and black flip open phone and answered. 'That dream was Kahokos and my second official date after I asked her out at the beach…' Len thought thinking of all the times he and Kahoko had spent together. "What! N- No she's not here…ofcourse" Tsuchiura-kun answer to some one on the phone as his tanned face turned white. He then hung up in a daze and seemed worried. "Kahoko" Tsuchiura muttered just loud enough for Len to hear and clench his fists. She's mine he wanted to hiss…

Authors Note:

Arrigato for reading my story! This chapter is mostly fun because of Lens dream. But I believe that some things should happen in the next chapter and that Kaho will finally see Len again.

Oh and I would like to thank you:

maripas

emjhey

nicolle rosella satoshiko

Crusade

…for your support and suggestions. Arrigato! I apologize for forgetting to do paragraphs in the previous chapter I just completely forgot… But I hope this chapter is clearer for all of you to understand. And once Again thank you for all your support! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Distraught Five

**Shattered Chapter 4**

I still don't own La Corda D'Oro

**Distraught - Five**

"So what happened to Ka- Hino-san" Len said and thought 'I can't say Kahoko in front of him…' Tsuchiura looked up and whispered "She's missing…" "What!" Len responded with.

"So what are we waiting for?" Len said irritably. "What are you talking about Tsukimori-kun?" Tsuchiura answered confused. "Well we're obviously going to go look for her." Len said matter of factly. Then grabbed Ryotaro's hand and pulled him down the stairs. They grabbed they coats and started running towards the door. Meanwhile Len's mother called after them to ask where they were going only to see the door close behind her son and the talented pianist. She let out a sigh and returned to her guests while thinking 'What was that about and what could they be up to…'

Once outside Len turned to Ryotaro and said "We'll start with the cemetery, you did say that she was attending a funeral" "Eh, yeah that sounds like a good idea…" Len let out a long sigh and asked "So which cemetery was she going to be at, the one on the east or west side of town?" "Crap…" Tsuchiura said as he bit his lip. "I don't know…" "Well that's a huge help." Len said sarcastically. Tsuchiura blushed and then heatedly said "Well it's not my fault. She was really upset about the funeral and it wasn't a subject I wanted to broach because she was so affected by it." Len glared at him coldly making him shut up and then matter of factly said "I'll go east, you go west." Then he whipped around and was leaving again before he could even get an answer.

Len's Perspective

It started to rain… 'Sheesh, knowing her she'll probably be coatless and freeze to death if I don't find her soon.' I thought as I was sprinting towards the graveyard. What I would do if she wasn't there I didn't know yet but I just had to find her…

When I finally reached the graveyard it was to dark to see if she was some place near the back so I had to walk along isle by isle… As I walked by them I glanced at some of the names and mumbled some of them to pass the time "Aiko… Sen… Anya… Yurika… Keira…" …and such. Towards the back I came to a grave which was under a dead cherry tree. It was in a place where no rain hit it but still it was wet, 'tears' I thought and it had flowers laid on the smooth dirt which hadn't been overgrown yet. I looked at the date of death and saw that the person had died only 2 days prior. 'This is possibly the funeral she attended. That would also explain the tears and flowers.' I told myself. I was near the back by now so I could see that she wasn't there, but instead of feeling relief for her not being in such an empty area I only felt anxiety and my worry strengthen. Anything could happen at this time of night…

'Where the heck could she be! She's worrying me to sick…' I thought anxiously. I leaned myself against the cherry tree and shivered slightly. I sighed and thought 'It's freezing out… and if I'm even cold I don't even want to think about how cold Kahoko is.' I heard the wind rustling through the leaves from some far away tree and looked up, through the dead brittle branches of the cherry tree, at the dark clouded sky.

'Where could she be…? Where would she seek haven from sadness and worries…? Where is it that she loves…? Where is it that she feels at ease…?' I ran questions after questions through my head but couldn't think of where she would go. I ran my fingers through my blue hair, it had become a habit for when I was worried, and yes I was extremely worried at the moment.

Then it suddenly hit me 'The Park! Of course, she loved that place and it contained a lot of pleasant memories for her.' He remembered avidly how she had overcome her fear to play the violin in front of people there. But there was one place in particular that she loved… it was hidden by the trees and bushes but he knew where it was. It was a small area with two trees. One dead cherry tree and another which bloomed yearly, their branches intertwined like the sound of two violins playing one melody: perfectly. Yes she would climb them nimbly at times and just gaze from boughs around her unseen by other people's eyes. They were called the tragic lovers since they had been sown together and only one had lost its live after a lighting strike. And underneath these two trees was a fountain. The fountain was music related which he had always liked after she had shown him her secret place. 'Yes, that's where she would go…'

I was running again, but this time towards the park. It wasn't as close as I would have liked but that didn't matter at the moment. When I finally arrived I was out of breath. 'Sadly I'm not Hihara-sempai the sprinter or the one who always has enough energy to conquer the world.' I thought amusingly but didn't dwell on the thought. I was here for one reason, Kahoko. Yes if it weren't for her I might have been an ice-block, as everyone called me, for the rest of my live. But she melted me and I was only capable of showing that side to her. I wanted her back, no I needed her back. She made me who I am. I couldn't loose her. I stepped through the bushes and saw her. She was soaked and sobbing. I stood there hidden by the darkness and the shadow of a big oak tree…

Kahoko's Perspective

I was in the park crying my broken heart out. Usually I could control myself. I would shed a tear or two and then hold the rest in. I would come to terms with myself and wouldn't allow myself to cry, maybe it was my pride. I knew it wouldn't change anything and it would be easier if I just got over it. But this time I just couldn't. No matter how hard I tried it, I just couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I gulped for air and kept whispering through my tears 'Ren… Ren… No, Ren…No…' I just couldn't stop. I needed him; he had always been there for me even if he was far away. I just needed him so badly…

I felt the throbbing pain in my wrist again but I didn't care. The pain felt good, it brought me back to reality. It gave me a slap in the face reminding me that he was really gone and I couldn't change it. I should have been worrying about myself but I didn't. He was all that mattered. I let out a shaky laugh as I thought 'I should be used to it by now… If I ever did cry this mcuh it should have been the first time, right? Not now the fifth time someone major has gone….' I whispered "Fifth" into the deserted area and then returned to my thoughts 'Yes the fifth. First it had been father. I barely remembered him just that day…' I mentioned "Father…" full of pain quietly into the darkness… and relived that day once again.

Flashback

I was sitting in a tree smiling and singing some nonsense words to myself. I was so happy; he was going to be getting back today. I ran inside for the hundredth time to ask my mother how much longer till father would be back. I had made a gift for him with my brother, not the older one, I had two. And had asked the whole family hundreds of times: "Will daddy really like it?" I was four and completely exuberant and hyper. It had been two months since I had seen him. I remembered mother trying to explain to the three of us that he had had to leave for some business trip. I let out a sigh and started running in circles. "It's no fair! He should have taken me along!" I whined and said "what is this important business trip about anyway…" I once again ran in the house but this time it was different… Mother's face was white and she was crying; mother almost never cried. She dropped the phone and collapsed and starting whispering "No" over and over again. I was scared. He never did come home… Later I found out that the plane had crashed…

Flashback End

'Yes… then it had been Ai-Rin. She was my first best friend but she…' My tears only got stronger and stronger. 'She had been my first best friend. We said we'd be bffs and always be together no matter what, but fate hadn't been so kind to us…' "Ai-Rin…" I sobbed…

Flashback

I was still small and happy. Ai-Rin and I were going to go to the zoo together that day. We had made a list of all the animals which we were going to visit and in which order. "Hey, Ai-Rin should we see the lions or zebras first?" I asked happily. "Let's save the Lions for later since they so pretty and golden!" Ai-Rin said after some thought and hugged me. "Wah, I can't wait Kaho! It's going to be soooo much fun!" "Yup! And our parents said we can spend the whole day together!" I said while hugging her back. "We'll have to go again and again! Ok!" Ai-Rin whispered into my ear and I whispered back "Yup! That's a promise." But that promise was one that we were never able to keep. After our trip to the zoo the next time I saw her was at the hospital. She was in a coma so I wasn't even able to talk to her. I remember the tears running down my face when later I had found out that she had died… It didn't make sense to me that so many important people in my life could just disappear.

End Flashback

'After Ai-Rin, had been my grandmother. I would always visit her on my vacations and I used to love to sit on her lap with one of my brothers and listen to her tell us stories. Then one day I found out that I would never able to sit by the fire again in her lap and gaze up at her with awe, be entranced into a dreamlike state by her endless tales, be tucked into bed at night, kissed on the forehead and have whispered in my ear let the stories guide you in your sleep my dear… I was told I could never spend vacation with her again… "Grandmother" I whispered once again and looked at my cupped hands which were overflowing with my tears…

Flashback

I walked into my mothers study with one of my brother's hands in mine and looked at my mother who had her head in her hands. I could see the tears that ran down her wrists onto the water stained letter she had been writing before the call had arrived. She looked up and saw us. She came over and hugged us and whispered into our ears: "Gomen, You won't be able to visit Grandmother anymore… She'll be sleeping for a long time now…" I felt the tears prick my eyes when I suddenly understood what had happened…

End Flashback

'Next had been him, Len. I was about to whisper the words when I stopped myself. I, I wouldn't say it, not here. I remembered him suddenly not being there anymore and then the letter arriving. That had hurt so much; I always knew that Len was cold but he had never been so cold to me…

And now Ren…

Flashback

We walked out of a concert and we both smiled at each other. "Ne, wasn't that a beautiful concert?" I smiled and poked him in the stomach "Of course you twit." I said teasingly. I loved being with Ren; I always had. He was able to make me forget all my worries and just let me be myself. We talked and laughed and reminisced about our pasts, we were having fun. And I was feeling better than I had in weeks. He was telling me about the time he had spent in Europe away from me, since we were 14, even though we had talked daily. I was finally being myself again as he called it. I only laughed at that but we both knew that it was true. Then we were crossing the street and then it all happened so fast… A drunk driver was swerving uncontrollably around the corner, towards us. Ren saw it and seconds before it hit us he pushed me out of the cars way not giving himself enough time to escape and I heard him say "I love you…" but his last words were lost as he was hit and I landed someplace on the sidelines. I remember screaming "NO!" with all my might and then feeling glass shards cutting my skin… Then it was black and only black.

Flashback

'Yes, it was my fault… that Ren was dead…' "Ren…. My fault…" I whispered incomprehensively.

Authors Note:

Gomen it took longer then I thought to upload. Sadly I had written half of this chapter but my parents shut down the computer, there fore deleting it, before I could save it… *Sigh* but it still came out pretty well  So what do you guys think? I had fun writing the flashbacks and gomen I said Len and Kaho would meet this chapter but I decided to make it so that he only see her in this chapter…  please review, review, review! And Arrigato for all the story alerts and reviews till now!


	5. Chapter 5: Kenji

**Shattere****d Chapter 5**

*turns on tape recorder and plays:* La Corda D'Oro does not belong to me and never will… *sigh*

* * *

**Kenji**

Len's perspective

I stood there and just watched her cry and mutter names and words. I didn't understand their significance but I saw that they were painful memories for her that only made it harder for her to stop the tears from falling.

I clenched my fists and stepped out from the shadows and started walking towards her. She was shivering so badly I couldn't watch any longer. She was a proud woman so I knew that she would be furious at me if I told her that I had seen her cry. I'd make it look like I thought it was the rain. 'I won't hurt her anymore than I already have…' I thought and slipped out of my navy blue jacket and continued walking towards her.

She hadn't noticed yet that she wasn't alone. I wondered how she would react after not seeing me for so long… I wondered if she would forgive me and welcome me back into her life or shut me out as if I had never existed. 'I suppose she does have the right to do that after all I've done.' I thought sadly. She had her face in her hands. She was shivering with the rain pouring mercilessly down on her. Once I finally reached her I draped my coat over her shoulders. It hugged her thin delicate body soaking up the wetness from her clothes. It was obviously too big for her but I hoped it helped a little. She looked up but hadn't seemed to notice that I had put my coat over her. She just started into the distance with the tears running down her face. It hurt so much watching her suffering and not being able to do anything. I wondered if I should touch her but thought it would only scare her.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. I looked around and saw a man running towards me, or was he running towards her… Who was he? I wondered. Once he reached us he only glanced at me and then sat down next to her. "Kaho, calm down. Take a deep breath." He said into the silence. I almost choked. 'Kaho! Could this worthless person be who Amou-san was talking about?' "…it's ok now I'm here, just calm down Kahoko. Everything will be fine" he was soothingly saying to _my _Kahoko. 'And how dare he call her by her first name. They can't be _that_ close.' I thought angrily. But I was worried about her well being right now so I pushed those thoughts aside for later. He was cradling her and whispering soothing words in her ear. He was trying to make her calm down and from all I could tell she wasn't sobbing as hard as I thought previously. The he hugged her and started stroking her hair. Slowly I saw those amber eyes, which I loved so much but were now clouded with pain, grief, anxiety, and sorrow start to close ever so slowly. She must have been exhausted from the way she looked.

He pulled out a red blanket with an intricate design woven into it and then took of my coat which was draped over her. He looked up at me and said, "Arrigato for your concern. Here would be your coat again and I'm sorry for any trouble created because of this incident." With that he laid my coat in my hands before I could protest and dialed a number on his cell. "Hey, I'm in the park… mhh, yeah. Ok…. Oh and bring the car she collapsed... thanks." With that he hung up and wrapped the blanket closer around _my Kahoko_ making sure she was warm. I felt the anger swelling up inside of me. The way he looked at her and the way she had felt at ease enough with him to let her guard completely down and let exhaustion take over. I was mad; she had trusted _me_ like that. Damn, I wanted to scream so badly I was so frustrated. Who was this person who thought he could just waltz in and claim her, without even caring that _I_ was there.

Then I saw him. How I despised him. He had **kissed** her hand, and had never stopped in showing her his devotion! Kaji Aoi was his name.

Aoi's Perspective

I was walking quickly. We needed to get her inside before she froze to death. Not only that but she was being emotionally challenged right now. I didn't exactly blame her. Ren-kun and her had always been together. They were closer than words were able to explain. But that only made things more complicated.

Then I froze. What was _he_ doing here. It was _his_ fault that she had felt so much. I sighed. I at least have to be polite. With that he gave a curt nod to him and said emotionlessly. "Good day Tsukimori-kun, I hadn't realized that you were in Japan again." Not that I really cared. In my opinion it would have been better if he hadn't come back at all.

Once those thoughts had passes through my head I turned to Kenji and went to pick up my cousin. I glanced up and heard Kenji say "Take her to your place would you? She would go into hysterics if she woke up again at home, she's, well just not ready for it yet…" I nodded. "Open the door for me would you." I said and started walking towards my car while caring Hino Kahoko. Kenji walked over and opened the door for me where I placed her gently on the soft black seats and then seated myself in the driver's seat. I took a quick glance back at her sleeping shape with worry written all over my face. "Don't, you ever scare me like that again." I whispered and started the car.

Kenji's Perspective

"Oh so your this famous Tsukimori-kun…" I said with a slight sign of disgust in my face. I looked him up and down. What was so great about him that made her fall for him? He had been the biggest mistake in her life and had also brought her a lot of pain. I remembered the time I heard out him and wanted to beet him to pulp. But I supposedly didn't know what had happened; well I wasn't supposed to know. She never talked about it and whenever he was mentioned she would go all quiet and her eyes would glaze over as if she was in pain. Yes, those beautiful eyes gemstones of amber usually glowing so radiantly, had been _wasted_ on him.

"Hai, and you would be?" He said coldly. 'He doesn't even have any decent manners what the hell did she see in him!' I thought thoroughly irritated. "That's none of your concern. Good night Tsukimori-kun." And with that I turned around and left.

* * *

Authors Note:

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I'm so sorry for the late update I've been really busy with homework and school. The reason I actually even got it done now was because I was procrastinating… yes that would be me :$ Oh well please Review! I love your reviews, they make me happy and inspire me  Arrigato! Any critique is welcome or whatever you want to say ^_^ Till next time! Ttyl


End file.
